Hot Tonight
by LanieSullivan
Summary: One-shot missing scene from "Suitable For Framing" following Lee and Amanda's phone conversation and what they did while waiting for Billy to arrive.


Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is just a little one-shot missing scene from "Suitable for Framing." that I wrote while suffering from a bit of writer's block on my other stories. I want to dedicate this to AbbyGibbs as she requested a Lee/Amanda love scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee Stetson hung up the phone with the first smile that had crossed his face since leaving the conference room earlier at hearing his wife's last words, "I'll be over there in ten minutes. The evening won't be a complete loss." He took off his suit jacket, tossed it across the back of the couch, stepped out of his shoes, then proceeded to loosen his tie as he walked to the dining room and filled the wine glasses Amanda had set out on the table. He felt a sharp stab of pain as he surveyed the effort his wife had put into setting up a romantic evening for the two of them, the place settings, the flowery centerpiece, the candles, the wine, the smell of the Beef Wellington on low in the oven assaulted his senses. He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration at the thought that it was all for nothing. They weren't going to get their weekend together thanks to the Soviets planning something yet again.

He tossed his tie aside in frustration, not caring where it landed with the way he felt. He knew that Amanda would scold him for just throwing his clothes around, but to be honest, he welcomed it. Then at least she'd be acting like his wife. They'd been married for three months as of yesterday and he was tired of it already. Not tired of being married to her, he loved that she was his wife, but he was beginning to feel like Amanda wasn't _really_ his wife, but some secret lover that he had to hide, some clandestine tryst that he should be ashamed of. Nothing could be further from the truth. He was proud of Amanda, her bravery, her intuition, her kindness, her brutal honesty. He couldn't even list all the things that he loved about her. He took a sip of his wine and swallowed hard. He started as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and taking the glass from his hand.

"Did I startle you?" Amanda whispered in a low voice in his ear.

Lee nodded as he turned to face her sliding his arms to her waist, then down to her hips. "That's not fair," He said. "I'm the one who's supposed to do that."

"Maybe you're just losing your edge now that you're an old married man," she teased.

"I'll show you old," He countered as he captured her lips with his own, tangling one hand in her hair as he urged her mouth open with his tongue demanding entrance.

Amanda complied instantly opening her mouth to his, sucking on his tongue greedily, and moaning against him as he pressed her body into the doorframe between the dining room and the living room. "Lee," she cried out as he lowered his lips to her neck, suckling the tender pulse point that set her on fire for him every time. She wanted him so desperately right now, had wanted to spend a nice romantic weekend with him, dinner, wine, candlelight, music, maybe some dancing before adjourning to the bedroom to finish their night, but now there wasn't time. Billy was going to be there in less than an hour to take her husband away from her yet again. She made quick work of the buttons on his dress shirt, grateful that he very rarely wore a t-shirt beneath his work shirts as she pushed it off his shoulders.

Lee groaned as he felt Amanda's lips on the skin of his bare torso, reveling in the feeling of having her so close to him, longing to be this close to her forever, not just a night now and then. He felt Amanda tugging at his belt while she continued trailing kisses across his chest, his ribcage, his torso, paying particular attention to each scar as if her touch could heal them. He knew that if there were a way, she would find it. She paid special attention to the one just below his ribs and he knew it was because it always reminded her of their wedding night, as it had still been a fresh wound then, courtesy of Nick Grant. "Oh, Amanda," he growled as her hand had made its way inside his dress pants and was stroking him boldly.

She looked up at him with a seductive grin and said, "Like that, do you?"

"God, you know I do," He whispered huskily. "I love the way you touch me, but I want to touch you too." He tugged at her blouse forcefully, sending the buttons on it flying and gasped when he saw the black lace beneath it, leaving very little to the imagination. "I like this too," He said as he lightly fingered the thin strap on her shoulder.

"It's part of a matching set," she said slyly.

He lowered his lips to the scar on her chest as he deftly unhooked her bra before capturing her breast in his mouth as he worked his other hand beneath her skirt, sliding it up her thigh to the thin scrap of lace covering her. He slipped his finger inside it and delighted in hearing her cry out as he stroked her center. "So, it is," he said as he raised his head to look at her before once again capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and felt her wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen their kisses. Lee tore his mouth from hers as oxygen became an issue, "Let's take this to the bedroom," he choked out breathlessly.

Amanda shook her head and said throatily, "No, here, now," as moved her hands from his neck to his hips to push his pants and boxers down. "I need you now," she pleaded desperately as she gripped his ass firmly pulling him back to her.

At hearing her plea and seeing the fervent desire in his wife's eyes, Lee needed no further encouragement, He used both hand to lift up her skirt, shifted the thing lace panties aside, gripped her hips to lift her up to straddle him, bracing her against the doorframe as he entered her. "Ohhhh," he groaned at feeling her closing around him.

"Yes," Amanda cried out as she wrapped her legs around him, her arms around his back as she kissed and suckled his neck, relishing the feeling of her husband's hard length inside her as he plunged into her repeatedly, driving her closer to the edge.

"Oh, Amanda," Lee cried out at the sensation; Her lips on his neck, the feeling of being within her, hearing her crying out her pleasure, her muscles tightening around him as her brought her to her peak, set off him own and all too soon he felt himself erupting inside her and shuddered with his release, the force of it knocking him off-balance causing them both to tumble to the floor in a heap.

Husband and wife both burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. "Like I said, an _old, _married man," Amanda jested.

Lee rewarded that crack with a playful slap to her bottom and replied, "Ok, maybe, I am getting old."

"Maybe," she said with a mirthful grin.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," he said with a slight groan. "This is your fault, you know. You're the one who wanted it right here."

"Mm-mm," Amanda argued. "You were the one who said you wanted it hot tonight with your wife."

"Boy, did you ever deliver that," Lee said. "Definitely hot, but now I'm going to have a bruise on my ass."

Amanda laughed and said, "You _are _getting old."

"Or maybe just our situation is getting old," He replied sadly.

"Hey, we knew it was going to be hard. We just have to make the best of it in the time we have together," Amanda replied trying to be optimistic.

"Is that why you wore this?" he said as he cupped her lace-covered bottom. "It's new, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," Amanda answered. "I bought it just for this weekend."

"Oh? Why, Mrs. Stetson, I'm shocked. Were you planning on seducing me?"He teased.

"I'd say yes, but you can't seduce the willing," she fired back as she planted a soft kiss to his lips.

"Speaking of which, we've still got about another forty minutes before Billy gets here," he said with a rakish grin.

"Whatever will we do with the time?"

"I suggest we go back to my idea of taking this to the bedroom. Surely, we can think of something to do in there to pass the time," He said in a husky whisper.

"Oh, I think we can definitely come up with something if we put our heads together," she said.

Thirty minutes later, Amanda having picked up the scattered clothes from the dining room and living room walked into the bedroom to find Lee fully dressed hastily tossing clothes into an open suitcase that he had laid out on the rumpled bedding. She held up the ruins of her blouse and said, "You know, it's a good thing I know how to sew. You're dangerous to my wardrobe."

Lee laughed and said, "It's a good thing you keep some extra clothes here, although, if it were up to me you wouldn't need any clothes at all."

Amanda tossed the button-less blouse into her open drawer of the dresser as she retrieved another one from it and a bra, dressing quickly. "By the way, where'd you toss my other bra? I couldn't find it in there anywhere."

"I honestly don't know. I had other things on my mind at the time," He said with an impish smirk.

"I know you did," she said grinning back at him as she planted kiss to his lips.

As she started to pull away to allow him to finish packing, he pulled her back and said, "Not so fast." He kissed her firmly, wanting her to know how much he'd miss her in the next 36 hours.

Their kiss was interrupted by a knocking at the door. "Billy," Amanda said sadly knowing their brief time together was done. "I'll get the door. You finish packing."

"I'm almost done here. Tell him I'll be ready in a minute."

Amanda made her way to the front door and opened to allow Billy entrance, "Hello, Sir," she said.

"Amanda," He said with a smile, not at all surprised to see her there with the way Lee had behaved when told of their trip to New York and how he'd tried to wriggle his way out of it.

"Lee will be out in a minute," Amanda said as she and Billy entered the living room.

"Ok. We've still got a few minutes," Billy replied as looked around the room, taking note of the elaborate set up on the dining table.

"Ok, Billy," Lee said as he entered the room, suitcase in hand. "Let's get this over with."

Billy couldn't resist teasing the two of them and said, "You do know that this trip was just for you and me and that we need Amanda here while you're gone, right?"

Lee shifted uncomfortably and stammered, "Well, um...Amanda came over to...uh...help me...pack." He held up the suitcase.

Billy laughed as he eyes fell on Amanda's discarded bra tangled in the flowery centerpiece on the dining table. He looked from one to the other, not fooled for a moment that Lee's packing hadn't just now been completed. "Sure. You needed help packing," he said with a knowing grin while Lee and Amanda just smiled at each other.


End file.
